Blood vessels, and particularly arteries, may become stenotic or occluded due to various atherosclerotic processes. A stenotic artery may be treated by balloon angioplasty in which an inflatable balloon mounted on a catheter tip is inserted into the arterial system and navigated through the arterial system to the diseased artery. The balloon is then inflated by means of a pressurized fluid. This causes the balloon to press radially on the arterial wall so as to open the stenosis. A stent may be crimped onto the balloon before insertion so that when the balloon is inflated the stent becomes expanded. The balloon is deflated and withdrawn leaving the expanded stent in the artery. These and other similar methods are well known to the skilled man of the art.
It is often necessary to treat several stenoses in a single angioplastic session. For example, it may be necessary to insert a large diameter stent at one location, a small diameter stent at a second location and to perform a balloon angioplasty without a stent at a third location. This could be accomplished by sequential insertion and withdrawal of a catheter, the catheter being loaded each time with the appropriate stent prior to insertion. This however would cause much discomfort to the patient, prolongs the duration of the procedure and increases the chances of damaging a blood vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,519 discloses a catheter for deploying one or more stents. The stent has one or more individually expandable segments along its length. A stent, in its unexpanded state, is loaded onto each expandable segment of the catheter. The catheter is inserted into the vascular system and positioned with the first expandable segment in a stenosis. An axial force is then applied to the segment causing it to buckle outwards and expand the stent. The force is then removed causing the segment to unbuckle leaving the stent in its expanded state. The catheter is then navigated to another stenosis. This process is repeated until all of the stents have been deployed.